


You're Mine

by ResidingInMyDreams



Category: Matty Healy - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom Matthew Healy, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub Timothée Chalamet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidingInMyDreams/pseuds/ResidingInMyDreams
Summary: Timothée Chalamet and Matty Healy talk and find out that their both into BDSM and decide to become sub and dom. But will they become more than that?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Matthew Healy, Timothée Chalamet/Matty Healy
Kudos: 14





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work will contain heavy BDSM in later chapters. If you aren't into that then you may not want to read this. I will place trigger warnings in the notes if they occur in that chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. I haven't written a fanfic in a few years so please let me know how it is and how I can improve.

It had been a few weeks since Timothée had been on The Graham Norton Show and met Matty Healy. To be completely honest, he had never even heard of the 1975 before that day but he found the performance they had done to be unforgettable. The song they sang had been stuck in his head for at least a week if not longer. Almost immediately after leaving the building he had put his earbuds in and pulled up their music on Spotify, listening to all their popular songs first and then moving on to their latest album. It didn't take long at all for him to become a fan.

He and the singer had exchanged numbers that day and began talking. It had started with just a friendly conversation; "I'm a fan of your acting" and "I'm a fan of your singing" and so on but it quickly turned flirty when Matty mentioned how cute he thought Timmy was. That had surprised Timothée because no matter how many times fans talked about how cute he was he still didn't see it. And the fact that this really sexy singer thought that about him made him blush. Before long, they had gotten to know each other fairly well and were flirting pretty much non-stop, whether it was through text or call or even FaceTime. One night they had gotten pretty heavy on the flirting over FaceTime and the topic turned to kinks.

“C'mon.. you've got to have some kind of kink. Everybody is into one kinky thing or another.” Matty said while wearing a small smirk on his face.

“Okay, okay.” Timmy took a deep breath, he was more than a little nervous about confessing his kinks. Normally he would never confess this to someone so quickly but he really felt he could trust Matty. “I'm kind of into like... BDSM type stuff.”

“Oh yeah? You a sub or a dom?” Matty raised a brow as his smirk grew. “And relax, kid. I'm into that kind of stuff too. No judgement here.”

Timothée was both relieved and shocked to hear that Matty was into that kind of stuff too. “I'm submissive as fuck.” He chuckled a little before continuing, “I'm such a masochist. What about you? Sub or dom?”

“I'm a switch. I'm both a sadist and a masochist. More so a sadist though. You have a dom?” Matty asked before taking a drag from his cigarette.

Timothée shook his head and sighed. “I wish.”

“Well if you're down for it, I'd love to be your dom. Even if it's only for a night.” Matty finished his cigarette and put it out, exhaling the smoke.

Timothée had dreamt of Matty topping him before but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine him being a dom for him. “I'd love that. I'm so down. When and where?”

They discussed meeting up that weekend at Timothée's apartment in NYC since they'd both be in the city.

When the weekend rolled around and the day that they were supposed to do things had come, Timothée paced the floor of his tiny apartment as he waited for the singer to arrive. He had cleaned his place spotless for Matty even though he hadn't been asked to. Really he just did it because he needed something to pass the time while he waited on the older man. He had dreamt about this meeting every night since they had talked about it. To say that the promise of getting to explore his kinky side with a sexy older man had aroused him every night since would not be a lie. He had gotten off to that simple thought more than once that week. The signal of three knocks on the door pulled Timothée right out of his thoughts and he quickly made his way over to the door, opening it to reveal a sweaty Matty Healy standing there with a smirk. Timothée motioned for him to come in and got out of his way, quickly closing the door behind him.

Matty walked in and set his bag down on the coffee table before plopping himself down on the couch. “Hope you don't mind a little sweat. Just finished up a gig. Guess I could shower if you really wanted me to though but I didn't bring any clothes.”

Timothée shook his head as he walked over to sit down next to the singer. “I don't mind. But if you want to shower and get refreshed, you can. I have some clothes you can borrow.” Honestly, Timothée didn't mind one bit if Matty stayed sweaty, he actually thought he looked pretty sexy like that.

Matty thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. “Yeah I probably should to be polite and all that shit. Nobody wants to suck on a sweaty cock.” He laughed a little then stood up, looking around the small studio apartment. He saw the only door in the room near the bed so he assumed that was the bathroom. He began walking to it but stopped when he didn't hear Timothée following him. “Well come on then.” he chuckled a little before continuing, “Talk to me while I'm getting clean. We can discuss hard limits and shit.”

Timothée jumped up from his spot on the couch and obeyed his newfound dom.


	2. Ch. 2

Once in the bathroom, Matty stripped off his clothes in front of Timothée like it was no big deal that Timothée was seeing him naked for the first time. So he was probably more body-confident than Timothée. Timothée put the toilet lid down and sat on top of it, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Matty take off his pants and underwear. His cock was decently sized for being soft and he started to wonder how big it got when he was erect.

Matty caught Timothée staring and just knew what he was thinking. “I think in America’s measuring system, I’m about…” he thought about it for a moment. “..7 ½ inches long when hard. So I’m decently sized. What about you?” he asked the actor as he turned on the shower.

Timothée blushed not only because Matty was big compared to him but also because he had been caught staring. He quickly looked down at his peach socks so he wouldn’t embarrass himself again. “I’m just about 6 ½ inches when hard.”

“Nice.” Matty nodded his head as he stepped into the shower. He grabbed Timothée’s body wash and squirted some into his hand and began lathering it up on his skin to clean himself. “So tell me about your limits. Surely you have some hard limits.”

Timothée found himself looking over to watch Matty through the shower door that blurred sight of whoever was inside. “I only have one, I don’t want to get pissed or shat on.”

Matty laughed out loud at that. “No worries, kid. I wasn’t thinking of doing either of those things. But you don’t have any other limits? At all?”

Timothée shook his head at that. “Nope. I want to try all the pain stuff and I know I like being tied up. I’ve had experience with that with a good friend of mine.” He contemplated telling Matty that it was Armie during the CMBYN filming but decided against it.

Matty grinned at that as he began cleaning his nether regions. “Oh yeah? I didn’t peg you as a rope bunny but it’s good to know that you are. I quite enjoy restraining people from time to time.” Once his body was all clean he decided to wash his hair because Timothée had some expensive shampoo and conditioner that he wanted to try out. “So you’re up for anything in the pain sense? This is gonna be fun then. I’m not gonna go all out tonight because I haven’t got anything on me for this but I promise if we do this again that I’ll bring along some toys.”

Timothée smiled at the thought of getting more than one experience like this with Matty. He really hoped that would happen because he was /really/ into Matty. They had gotten on so well over the past month or so. “So what are your plans for tonight? What are we trying exactly?”

Matty grinned as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. “Eager little shit, aren’t you?” he chuckled then continued “You’ll just have to wait and see.” When the shampoo was fully out of his hair, he reached for the conditioner and began working that into his hair. “So tell me what you have tried.”

Timothée shook his head and frowned a little at that because he didn’t have as much experience as he would like. He had only ever actually had sex with one other guy and it was only a one night thing. But he enjoyed it enough to want to try it again. “Just the bondage. Oh and I was spanked once. That’s the extent of my experience.”

“I assume that you liked the spanking loads and that’s why you want to try more pain experiences?” Matty asked as he began rinsing the conditioner out of his hair.

“Well that and I’ve been watching a /lot/ of BDSM porn. And honestly it’s all I get off to lately, porn-wise I mean.” Timothée admitted to Matty, he felt very comfortable with the older man, enough to tell him anything. The only reason he didn’t tell him about the Armie thing is because that wasn’t just his secret, it was Armie’s as well. But other than that, he would tell this man anything. That’s how you should feel with a dom, right?

“Yeah? What else do you get off to? Other than porn.” Matty asked as he shut the shower off and stepped out, looking for a towel.

Timothée had been so distracted by their conversation that he had forgotten to be a good host and grab a towel for Matty. He quickly stood up and walked over the cabinet and pulled out a towel for Matty, handing it to him.

“Thanks, mate.” Matty said before taking the towel and beginning to dry his hair with it first. “Now go on. Tell me what you get off to.”

Timothée blushed a little and looked down at this socks as he quietly admitted, “Dreams of you.” He couldn’t believe that he had just admitted that to the other man. He hoped Matty wouldn’t think he was lame.

“That’s cute as fuck. I’ve gotten off to dreams of you too.” Matty admitted with no shame as he began drying the rest of his body off. “I’m quite excited to get to fulfill some of my dreams tonight.”

“Me too.” Timothée admitted, speaking dreamily as he thought of it, beginning to get a little aroused.

“Then let’s do this! To the bed!” Matty said as he whipped Timothée with the towel playfully. “Hurry up, I’m ready to start.”

Timothée laughed a little when he was whipped with the towel then he went straight to his bed just as Matty demanded of him.


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: rough sex and spanking

Timothée stripped off his clothes with his back facing Matty and once he was naked he quickly hid under the blankets to hide himself.

Matty chuckled a little as he walked over to the bed. “You’re like a shy little kitten. Don’t want me to see your cock?” he asked as he sat down on the bed next to Timothée, brushing his fingers through the actor’s curls.

Timothée closed his eyes and let out a content hum when Matty brushed his fingers through his curls. “I don’t know why I’m just always nervous for people to see it when it’s still kind of soft.”

Matty reached to grab the blanket and began pulling it down slowly. “Don’t be nervous. I bet it’s beautiful.” When Timothée’s cock was finally revealed, Matty smiled and kissed the actor’s cheek as he began stroking his cock to awaken it. “I was right, it is beautiful. Just like you. You don’t have to be nervous around me okay? I will never judge you.”

Timothée smiled at Matty’s words and nodded his head. “Okay. I’ll try to remember that.” He reached over and began stroking Matty’s cock as well and that earned him a content hum almost moan sound from Matty that sounded so beautiful to him. “Be rough with me please?”

Matty grinned at the request and nodded his head, “Whatever you want, kitten. I was just trying to get you to relax but if you’re ready…” Now that he had gotten Timothée hard, he let go of his cock and pulled the actor close to him so that their bodies were pressed against each other. He embraced Timothée’s lips with his own in a heated kiss that seemed to last forever before he moved down to kiss along his neck, biting there then sucking to leave his mark on him. Matty’s hand trailed down Timothée’s chest using his nails to graze him a little as his fingers made their way to the actor’s hole.

Timothée moaned as he felt Matty’s finger enter his hole, between that and the neck kisses, his cock was throbbing for attention. He reached down to stroke himself but Matty swatted his hand away.

“No touching yourself. If you’re gonna cum, it’s gonna be from me.” Matty said as he worked in another finger and teased Timothée’s prostate.

Timothée whimpered then moaned just as Matty began kissing him passionately. He closed his eyes and parted his lips for Matty when he felt the singer’s tongue trying to gain entrance. Their tongues brushed each other’s for a moment before Matty pulled away. Timothée opened his eyes and whined a little.

Matty smirked at how desperate Timmy seemed to be for him then said, “Hands and knees. Now.” he grinned wide when Timothée obeyed and moved quickly to get on his hands and knees. He disappeared to grab his bag and his lube out of it then slicked his cock up with it. He walked back over and got behind Timothée and lined the head of his cock up with the actor’s hole then asked, “Are you ready, kitten?”

Timothée nodded his head and looked back at Matty, “Yes, daddy. Please fuck me.”

Hearing the younger male call him that really turned Matty on. He pushed his cock into Timothée slowly to allow the actor time to adjust to him.

“Please just fuck me roughly. Please.” Timothée begged the older male.

Matty gave Timothée exactly what he wanted and began thrusting into him fast and roughly. He smacked his ass hard to leave mark then twice more at the same spot to make it sting. When he heard Timothée moaning loudly from his work, he smirked and pounded into his hole even harder. “You like that, kitten?”

Timothée nodded his head and cried out in pleasure from his prostate being rubbed just right again and again. “Yes, daddy. Fuck! Mmh.. right there.”

Matty was so close to his release but he held off until Timothée gave him a sign that he was going to cum. He reached to grab the younger male’s hair and pull him up by it so he could kiss his neck again as he fucked him.

“Fuck, fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Timothée moaned loudly just before releasing onto his sheets. Suddenly his face was shoved into the spot above where he came by Matty’s hand then he heard the older male moan loudly as he felt him spill deep into him.

Matty pulled out and laid down beside Timothée, panting hard. He chuckled when the actor collapsed down on top of him and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. “How was that?”

“Fucking amazing.” Timothée sighed happily, completely satisfied, before falling to sleep on top of Matty.


End file.
